chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Hateshinai Aikami
Hateshinai Aikami is one of the older members in the 6th Generation of Hateshinai, and the older twin sister of Megami. History Aikami was born seconds before Megami, making her one of the elders of the current Hateshinai Empire. The harsh war with the Mitsukai and other threats forced the Hateshinai to adapt and thicken their strength, which included the draft of strong family members. Aikami was appointed because of her older age and ability, leaving little Megami behind, since it was too dangerous. On one mission, Aikami came back to her missing twin. She used her 2nd Branch intelligence to track down who did this and found out Dark Path had a hand in this, one of the most dangerous and ruthless groups empowering the Mitsukai at the time. Filled with rage, Aikami went alone and hunted down the perpetrator known as Mitsukai Mizune, a scary, crazy individual who had the elders worried that the worse had happened to Megami. The two entered a bloody deathmatch that resulted in a tie, leaving the issue somewhat undisputed. Megami was returned to the Hateshinai Empire with severe damage to her, but she turned out fine. Aikami on the other hand, had a meltdown and couldn't deal with that fact that her twin was harmed during her busy status. Therefore, she morphed her attitude towards war and is even now "addicted" to keeping her sister safe. Appearance Aikami is one of the elder Hateshinai, and has the jet black hair that most in their family have. Her black hair curls at the ends, showing she takes royal care for her hair. Her eyes are lime green as a result of her crystal, Peridot. Aikami is also one of the tallest in her family. She wears a black jacket with a green sleeveless undershirt, with a black skirt. She has lime thigh socks that lead into her feminine combat boots. Her body is mature and enhanced because she is a half vampire, making her beautiful like the rest of her siblings. Synopsis Aikami has been involved in all of the major battles involving Chaos X and its enemies, even if she happened to be on the enemy side for some of time for reconnaissance. Personality Aikami is a bitter, yet sweet woman, making her a sour patch. Because of the incident in the past, she has developed a tough attitude and doesn't wear her feelings on her sleeve. She also has a bad habit of holding grudges too long, because of what happened to her sister. Instead of being passive and nice like her sister, Aikami decided it was best to be the strict twin to keep order around the household. She's aggressive in terms of protecting her family and won't hesitate to kill someone over the matter. Aikami is a lot more serious in some areas, like training and war. However, outside of that, Aikami can joke around about as well as anyone. She often pouts a lot too when things don’t go her way, leading to the fact that she’s stubborn and hates to lose. Power & Abilities Peridot ''' The Peridot is Aikami's main source of energy, and is based on the crystal in the real world. It can take several forms, like all Hateshinai crystals. Aikami's Peridot can harden to defend her position or turn into electricity to formulate her "Dot-Static". It can flow like aura around her and even turn into blood, which is a trait that is common with the Hateshinai. '''Lightning Element Aikami's main element is lightning. Since lightning isn't easily accessible, she uses her Peridot to fabricate the static. Static is a powerful element that can lead to higher voltages of lightning. She is considered a master of this element. Despite having a rare element, she uses it wisely. The form she loves to use is static and electricity, because it is more common than than regular lightning. Since the element is super-heated, she can tap into a smaller faction of fire, which makes her use of it explosive.